Kismet
by psycochick32
Summary: When Miroku looked into her eyes, he fell for her like a sack of potatoes out of a ten-story building. It was like a fairy tale. Of course, in the fairy tales, most adoration on that level is returned... "Bitter" Prequel, Mir/San
1. Let's Get This Party Started

Let's Get This Party Started

Okay, this is going to sound really corny (because it is!) but stick with me on this:

True love is something that transcends everything. Time and place and social status and evil spells and I'm sure you get the picture. Some people are just made for each other.

Like Miroku and Sango.

Hi. My name's Kimberly Hart. I was the first Mighty Morphin' Pink Power Ranger – but this isn't my story. I'm just the one telling it. Because a stupid demon lord ruined my love life, I have to invest myself in others. And Sango's my friend, so I was extra-invested in this particular relationship.

Who better to tell the story? Sango would leave out all the best parts, anyway.

A little about me, in case you haven't read or don't care about my story. My senior year of high school, I moved to Florida. I was supposed to train in gymnastics for the Pan Globals. I'm sure you're wondering what the heck that has to do with anything… but just follow me here.

I never went to the Pan Globals. Instead, I was saved by a big bad demon lord from beating attacked, eaten and/or raped by a wolf demon. This apparently put me into some sort of honor-debt to him (well, fact is that he could kill me if I said no) and he introduced me to Sango.

Sango is a young woman – my age – with a family history of demon slaying that stretches all the way back to Feudal Japan. Now, they live in Miami.

Apparently there are a lot of demons here? I don't even know.

Anyway, her life was going as well as it could be… and then one day, her world was flipped upside-down.

And it was _hilarious_.

OoO**OoO**OoO

**Disclaimers:**

I have no legal rights to the InuYasha characters; that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of Japanese and English companies. I just abuse them for the giggles.

Anything from Power Rangers (like our beloved narrator) belongs to Saban.

"Kismet" is written for the LJ community mirsan_fics.


	2. How About, No?

How About, "No?"

Sango didn't have time for _boys._

To be blunt, boys her age were stupid, self-centered, loud and cocky. They were drunk or high (_sometimes both!_) and were great friends but otherwise fairly unnecessary.

Sango was a student, a star football player at her high school, an amazing demon slayer (who chafed at working for a demon) and a surrogate mother for her little brother.

Sango didn't have time for _boys._

So you can imagine how pissed she was when she stared into the twilight-colored eyes of the boy a _half-demon_ claimed to be her soul-mate…

And felt her breath hitch.

OoO**OoO**OoO

**Disclaimers:**

I have no legal rights to the InuYasha characters; that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of Japanese and English companies. I just abuse them for the giggles.

Anything from Power Rangers (like our beloved narrator) belongs to Saban.

"Kismet" is written for the LJ community mirsan_fics. This entry, 100 words long, was originally posted April 27, 2010.


	3. The F'ed Up Fairy Tale Begins

The F'ed Up Fairy Tale Begins

The concept of "soul mates" is kind of blown out of proportion. Souls can spend their numerous cycles on Earth without ever finding their other half; other times, they'll find each other, live happily, die and then never find their way back to each other.

For centuries, Miroku and Sango fell into the latter category.

Souls like them – from all accounts, at least – generally go through following lives perfectly happy. They marry, have kids, die; rinse, lather, repeat as directed. They'll usually admit (through a decent amount of coercion) to feeling a little… well, "kinda empty" is the term most often used. It's not crippling, but it's not exactly comfortable.

Sometimes, though, souls have luck or the favor of the Gods or the help of an interfering half-demon to guide them to their mates.

And when they do, it's usually magic.

Such was the case with Miroku.

Miroku grew up in Japan, raised by a guardian at the local temple. His father died when he was just a boy; nobody knows who his mother was or what happened to her. Well, maybe InuYasha knows. If so, he's not telling. Anyway, Miroku was raised knowing of demons and honing his spiritual power. Then, one day, InuYasha showed up, grabbed him, and dragged him down to Miami to meet Sango – the young man's reincarnated soul mate.

He looked into her eyes and he fell. Gravity worked. Well, not so much gravity but whatever guides souls. What I'm saying is, he fell for her like a sack of potatoes out of a ten-story building. It was like a fairy tale. Of course... in the fairy tales, most adoration on that level is _returned_...

She was everything he could have wanted, he'd confide later. Sango was tall, beautiful, and had a perfect ass. She was strong-willed, smart and great at what she did.

She was also _pissed_; a boyfriend (much less a soul mate!) was not in _her_ foreseeable future! She had plans, and they didn't involve him.

Sango told him that in no uncertain terms.

Miroku grinned. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met."

Sango rolled her eyes. Of _course_ she did. Give the girl a sword and she's all about the hunt. Give the girl a romantic line and she's all about the eyeroll. No time for romance in her life. Too bad, so sad! You're about to get yourself a stalker!

Er, boyfriend.

Same difference, really. I mean, have you ever _met_ Miroku?

OoO**OoO**OoO

**Disclaimers:**

I have no legal rights to the InuYasha characters; that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of Japanese and English companies. I just abuse them for the giggles.

Anything from Power Rangers (like our beloved narrator) belongs to Saban.

"Kismet" is written for the LJ community mirsan_fics. This entry, 415 words long, was originally posted May 17, 2010.


	4. A Challenger Appears!

A Challenger Appears!

I love Sango. I really do.

But let's get two things straight.

One: when it comes to romance, the girl is hopelessly lost. And not in the good way, like "lost in his eyes" or anything. I mean "dropped in the middle of the woods naked without a compass or a flashlight" lost. Except she could probably handle that.

Love, not so much.

Two: hot damn did she underestimate Miroku.

I have to hand it to the boy. He's good.

It turned out that in InuYasha's zeal to hook up Miroku and Sango so they could be one big happy family again, the half-demon forgot that Miroku didn't have a place to stay.

Sesshoumaru's a stuck-up bastard, so it's not very surprising that InuYasha didn't want his human friend staying with the demon lord. And InuYasha was planning to head back to Japan to pick up his own woman this time, so it's not like Miroku could stay with InuYasha.

It was so very hilariously convenient.

And the look on Sango's face when her father welcomed the man with open arms (once InuYasha had explained the circumstances) was priceless.

"It's too bad we're not sharing a room," Miroku mentioned with a bit of a leer, following her down the hallway to the guest bedroom. "A beauty like you must outshine the moon and stars; it'd be difficult to fall asleep next to such brilliance."

Sango chewed angrily on the inside of her cheek. "Don't worry," she muttered. "I'd have you unconscious in five moves. And only that many because you'd be nowhere near my bed."

Either the threat didn't worry Miroku or it went straight over his head.

Quite possibly the second. Miroku's clever, but logic often fails him when it stands between him and a goal – even when his life and/or castration via angry weapon-happy demon slayer is on the line.

You'd think he'd work on that.

"I wouldn't want to worry yourself over me," Miroku responded. "If I lay closer, you wouldn't have to get out of bed. And I can always get one of those sleeping masks…"

"I could suffocate you with a pillow," Sango snarkily offered, grabbing one from the linen closet and shoving at her new friend.

Sango's father chose that moment to come down the hallway. "Daughter," he chastised softly. "This young man is our guest, and if our honored friend is to be believed, he is the man the fates put on this planet to love you." Kissing her forehead, he added, "It would be dishonorable for you to kill him."

Sango made a face as her father went along his business.

"This way," she said, a bit dispiritedly. "I'll show you to your room."

"That's the spirit!" Miroku sing-songed happily, swiftly avoiding her swipe at his head. "Why don't you show me your room first?"

OoO**OoO**OoO

**Disclaimers:**

I have no legal rights to the InuYasha characters; that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of Japanese and English companies. I just abuse them for the giggles.

Anything from Power Rangers (like our beloved narrator) belongs to Saban.

"Kismet" is written for the LJ community mirsan_fics. This entry, 473 words long, was originally posted May 31, 2010.


	5. Kill It With Fire!

Kill It With Fire!

This is probably my favorite Miroku story – I tell it to everybody who calls moving to Miami from Japan to get with a woman he'd never met "romantic."

I like to think of it as stupid. Cute, and kind of endearing, but stupid.

It happened just over a week after Miroku moved in. He had graduated the year before, but Sango was still a senior and going to school… which meant Miroku stayed at her home – usually unsupervised – for several hours each weekday.

For a while, he did well. He cooked and cleaned – Sango's dad was super-impressed. He meditated like the "good monk" that he is. He surfed the internet on his laptop and downloaded porn. You know, all the things you'd expect of him.

Then one day, he realized he'd only gotten a passing glimpse at Sango's room.

I'm sure you all know where I'm going with this.

The house was quiet; Sango's dad was on a hunt for a rogue demon, and Sango and Kohaku were at school. What could possibly go wrong?

So he snuck into the room. He said later that he was shocked to see how much pink there was; Sango's not very girly but she does have an affinity for the color. He admired her Hiraikotsu, ogled her slaying uniform and dreamed about seeing her in the skin-tight outfit. He poked and prodded, looking at the books she had and studying the booklets to the colleges she'd applied to.

You know, no big deal, right? Espionage! The quickest way to your woman's heart!

But even on top of the "breaking and entering" (okay, so he didn't break anywhere, but the door was shut and Sango had the reasonable expectation of the privacy of her own room), he demonstrated a severe lack of self-control…

He dug into her underwear drawer.

Now, I'm not here to confirm or deny what may have been in there. He insists to this day that you can "learn a lot about a woman by what she wears underneath her clothes."

Whatever. I'm not here to judge.

I'm here to tell you about the time Miroku met Kirara.

Kirara, being a cat, tends to spend much of her time asleep. Demon cats are still cats; she's just smarter than the normal ones. You know, the ones that don't turn into the size of a small pony wreathed in fire. I'm not sure how Miroku managed to miss seeing her in the first week or so he was there. And you'd think he'd feel her demonic aura or something… although Sango does have a collar to diminish that while they're on hunts.

Anyway, Kirara has been Sango's best friend since she was a baby; Kirara lived in the family for ages. In fact, Kirara knew Sango and Miroku back when were together when they weren't who they are now. Back when the whole "soul mate" thing started.

But new incarnations are different: they look different, they smell different, and they act different. So Kirara didn't recognize the man that was digging through her mistress' unmentionables…

And not only was he being snoopy, but he was interrupting her nap. Interrupting a regular cat's nap is a mistake – any cat owner knows that. Waking up a demon cat? Not a good idea.

I guess now would be a good time to add how Miroku had supposedly just gotten out of the shower. He was wrapped in a nice fluffy white cotton robe.

A nice _flammable_ cotton robe.

According to Sango, he steered clear of her room for nearly a month after.

OoO**OoO**OoO

**Disclaimers:**

I have no legal rights to the InuYasha characters; that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of Japanese and English companies. I just abuse them for the giggles.

Anything from Power Rangers (like our beloved narrator) belongs to Saban.

"Kismet" is written for the LJ community mirsan_fics. This entry, 597 words long, was originally posted June 18, 2010.


	6. Unimpressed Sango is Unimpressed

Unimpressed!Sango is Unimpressed

Sango is nothing if not devoted to her job. Sure, she hates that for some reason the demon slayers work side-by-side with Lord Sesshoumaru, and she gets a bit bitter when slaying interferes with her school work, but she is _awesome_ at what she does.

Plus, it was a way for her to work out all the pesky stress of living with a very hands-on type of guy determined to make her his forever and ever.

He insists that he only began following her on her hunts to make sure she was safe.

Sango insist that he only began following her on her hunts to catch a glimpse of her bending and moving in sensual ways in tight leather clothes.

_I_ don't see why the obvious answer (both, duh) doesn't come up more often in conversation. Really, they find it so difficult to compromise.

But anyway – like Sango pointed out, Miroku was not exactly immune to her outfits of choice. When she wasn't using Kirara on missions, she preferred her motorcycle. Biking in Florida heat meant tight leather pants (usually the bottoms to her slaying armor), a tight tank top and occasionally her jacket depending on the weather.

Considering Miroku didn't have a driver's license, logic dictated that he would have to sit behind her, clinging to her all the way down the highways.

Anyway, what I'm getting at is that no matter what the reason, Miroku began going out on slaying quests with Sango. Her father thought it was a good idea – a holy person is always an asset against a demon, and a lot of the demons in South Florida tend to run in gangs. Safety in numbers and all that, so why shouldn't the slayers do the same thing?

Sango wasn't buying it, but she didn't often question her father. And _that_ is where fate bit her in the butt. And usually where Miroku grabbed it.

I think the battle against the python demon was when Sango began to realize she didn't really have a choice in the matter of "them" – it was going to happen. It was their first real high-profile hunt. They'd gone up against a lot of lower-class demons: rats, a couple birds, and even a shark demon. But the python had actually been quite a deadly nuisance and had finally struck out against humans; when they got on the scene, they found it had grown to nearly three times its natural size.

In this battle, they got their first look at the results of the recent Shikon Jewel explosion, courtesy of InuYasha's new priestess girlfriend.

Because the demon was all super-powered-up, the battle dragged on a lot longer than normal. Worse, they were fighting the thing on the edge of the Everglades, giving it quite the advantage. Sango's Hiraikotsu was covered in muck, Kirara was tired and despite Sango's completely lack of fashion sense, even _she_ knew her new boots were pretty much ruined.

And Miroku was out of ofuda – extra-bad news, since they'd been using them to hold the creature down while they ineffectually hacked away at it, hoping to dislodge the jewel shard that none of them could see.

Hey – don't look at me. Nobody called for _my_ help.

Miroku finally got in a lucky blow, having picked up Sango's discarded sword while she was wrestling to keep her boomerang from going under in the swamp. Somehow, he managed to slice the shard from the snake and it shrank… but only after knocking Miroku across the way and into a tree.

Sango hauled Hiraikotsu out of the gunk, decapitated the snake with it and was at his feet in a heartbeat. She _panicked_ – let me tell you something: my girl never panics. She's cool.

But until he opened those eyes, she was horrified to think something had happened to him. And the one percent of her that wasn't anxiously checking his vital signs was _so very unimpressed_… because the rest of her was on autopilot. She couldn't stop caring for him any more than she could stop breathing.

And – don't tell her I told you this – when he came to just in time to cop a feel? She didn't slap him nearly as hard as she wanted to.

She couldn't. The idea of him hurting hurt _her_.

So like I said, Sango kind of got the picture at that point that her fate was – for all intents and purposes – irrevocably intertwined with Miroku's.

But that didn't necessarily mean she had to like it… and she didn't have to make it easy on him.

OoO**OoO**OoO

**Disclaimers:**

I have no legal rights to the InuYasha characters; that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of Japanese and English companies. I just abuse them for the giggles.

Anything from Power Rangers (like our beloved narrator) belongs to Saban.

"Kismet" is written for the LJ community mirsan_fics. This entry, 762 words long, was originally posted July 5, 2010.


	7. Interlude 1 – Matters Of The Hart

Interlude 1 – Matters Of The Hart

"I don't get it!"

That was the 18th time he said that. I was counting.

"Of course you don't get it. You're a guy. She's a girl."

"But _none_ of my normal approaches are working!" Miroku all but whined.

I sighed and flopped back on my bed. My very, very comfortable bed. Only the best for the girl plucked from her fabulous life to live one of demon-slaying without unapproved, already-in-the-know friends.

At least a couple of those friends were having relationship problems, too. And these problems could be dealt with. It was really smart of Miroku to turn to me, too. After all, my last name isn't Hart for nothing! _And_ I was born on Valentine's Day.

Oh yeah, romance is my language.

"Sango isn't a normal woman," I pointed out. "I mean, she plays _football _for crying out loud. I don't mean cheerleads for it; she plays it!"

"I don't get it!" Nineteenth time. For a man who supposedly knows what to say in every situation, he was being rather repetitive.

Sigh. Really, he's just like Jason and Tommy. So pretty. So powerful. So... dense. It should be a crime to be that good-looking and yet so easily confused.

"What don't you get?"

"I got her flowers and she cried!"

Oh Good Lord. "She didn't cry," I corrected. "She had an allergy attack. You bought her lilies, which are gorgeous and a great choice, but covered in pollen. She's allergic. You should have bought her orchids."

"Orchids don't smell pretty."

"Orchids don't send Sango into a sneezing fit worthy of a deadly flu strain."

He pouted.

He's one to be upset – at least he has a _chance_ to win his lover. Maybe.

I rolled onto my stomach, kicking my heels together idly. "Do you love her?"

"I- well…"

Oh, _this_ was gonna be good. "Well what?"

"I… she's really pretty. Beautiful, really." That word still gives me shivers. He should really pick a different one. "And Sango is amazingly smart. She's resourceful and clever and-"

"Okay, that's great," I interrupted. "But do you love her?"

He looked sheepish. It was kind of adorable, to be honest. Suave, ever-cocky Miroku looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Rather than Sango's ass – and probably better for his physical health.

I swear the girl will beat him into an early grave. She needs to work on that – his face is too pretty to permanently scar like she'd been threatening.

"I don't really know a lot about her," Miroku admitted. "I mean, I know a _lot_ from observing her-"

"Oh yeah, _that_ doesn't sound stalker-ish at all."

"-and I've learned a lot from asking her younger brother and her father. But she won't give me the time of day! I don't get it!"

Twentieth time. And you'll notice how he ignored my comment there? Men – they never listen to what they don't want to hear.

"Ever realize it could be the blatant ogling? Or maybe the groping? Or the fact that given the chance, you'd cling to her like a Garfield stuffed animal on suction cups to a backseat window?"

He blinked. Like he was completely and utterly shocked that those particular avenues hadn't yielded _amazing_ results.

I swear to you, Billy knows more about going after a girl than him. Which is sad, really. Miroku's like some sort of pimp. Women flock to him.

And maybe that's the problem. He's not really the type to chase after somebody; from what I'd learned, he'd never had to.

So how hilarious is it that his soul mate is the one woman on Earth who couldn't put enough distance between the two of them?

"Has she ever talked to you about me?" the poor guy sounded downright desperate. Silly man.

"Listen," I informed him like Zordon imparting brilliant wisdom to the Rangers, "I am Sango's best girlfriend. Telling you secrets divulged over ice cream and pedicures – no matter how much she insisted she didn't want one – would be like, the biggest violation of girl code ever. I'd be condemned to never finding cute clothes in my size, never getting to sales at the mall, and a bad hair day for every date."

He looked like I kicked his puppy. If he had a puppy.

"Oh, _come on._" It's like he doesn't know me at all! "I'm not saying I'm not going to help you! I'm just saying… you've gotta be a bit sneakier about it."

I mean really – it's not like they wouldn't make a cute couple. The whole soul-mate thing guarantees that. Sort of. In a manner of speaking. If Sango would just stop fighting fate.

But Sango likes a good fight… and that's where the sneakiness comes in.

Miroku's eyes sparkled as I outlined my plan.

Oh, Sango was going down.

She'd thank me eventually.

Hopefully.

OoO**OoO**OoO

**Disclaimers:**

I have no legal rights to the InuYasha characters; that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of Japanese and English companies. I just abuse them for the giggles.

Anything from Power Rangers (like our beloved narrator) belongs to Saban (yay!)

This particular entry was not written for a community. Hence the term "interlude"! Sorry, I know this is adding a bit of plot to the fun. We'll be back to the regularly-scheduled antics shortly ;)


	8. Badger Badger Badger Badger

Badger Badger Badger Badger...

"I'm not touching yooooouuuu…"

"I'm aware."

To say that Sango was enraged would be to say the Atlantic Ocean was just a little wet.

She was Not Happy. She glared lasers worthy of a blade blaster at him.

"I'm not touching you!"

"Stop. It."

Miroku, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. And I thought I was going to choke to death laughing.

It's like he was eight years old. It was a thing of beauty.

"I'm not touching yooooouuuu…"

"And I appreciate it."

The problem with men is that most of the time, they either take advice too literally or ignore it altogether. There is no gray area.

When informed that his… _hands-on_ approach to wooing Sango might not be working as well as he hoped, Miroku decided to go the complete opposite route.

But of course, it wouldn't do for her not to notice!

"I'm not touching you!"

"You don't say."

"Actually," God help me but I couldn't stop from pointing it out, "he has. Several times."

She stared at me. I'm pretty sure they call that look a "visual death threat."

She eyed his finger – extended, just inches from her hip – as somebody might eye a poisonous snake. I think she was contemplating tearing it off.

He wiggled it happily.

"I'm not touching yooooouuuu…"

Sango made a strangling noise similar to that of a chainsaw getting stuck in a tree. Her hands twitched in a classic "I am going to strangle you and hide your body" motion.

He couldn't hold out forever.

She couldn't hold out forever.

One of them was going to break… it was a battle of wills.

"I'm not touching yooooouuuu…"

Sango twitched.

His finger made contact.

So did her hand.

I still say he should have pulled her pigtails.

OoO**OoO**OoO

**Disclaimers:**

I have no legal rights to the InuYasha characters; that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of Japanese and English companies. I just abuse them for the giggles.

Anything from Power Rangers (like our beloved narrator) belongs to Saban.

"Kismet" is written for the LJ community mirsan_fics. This entry, 300 words long, was originally posted July 23, 2010.


	9. I Can Has?

I Can Has?

Sango in pre-"not-a-date" mode is pretty darned humorous. Her room looked like a hurricane hit it. Her closet had exploded and she even let me take her to the mall!

Of course, she was really tight-lipped about why they were going out in the first place. I'd begged and prodded and poked and done everything to get her to tell me but her lips were sealed.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"Nothing doing."

"But _Sango!_" If she didn't tell me, how was I supposed to give Miroku advice?

"You'll just encourage him!"

"Well, _yeah_, that was the point." I rolled over on her bed, tugging a hanger out from under me. "One of us has to have a love life, and I'm not going to be in luck any time soon."

"This isn't part of my love life. I'm… exploring my past."

"With a guy you're fated to be with in the future."

Sango glared over her shoulder at me. "Fate doesn't make decisions for me, Kim."

I blinked. "Um… actually, that's kind of what fate is, isn't it? Anyway, stop avoiding the question. _Why_ are you going on a date if you don't like him?"

"It's not a date!"

Suuuuuure. Keep telling yourself that, Sango. Not that she would listen to me. Oh, no. Miroku was taking her out to dinner. Just the two of them. To a place nicer than McDonald's.

But no, totally not a date.

"It's just a friendly outing! Between friends!"

"As opposed to a friendly outing between enemies?" I questioned sarcastically.

She didn't appreciate my sarcasm and remained silent.

"So, okay, fine. When did you decide you were friends? I thought you couldn't stand him."

Sango wouldn't meet my eyes, and that was suspicious.

"Sango?"

She was saved by the bell – well, by Miroku knocking on her bedroom door. I wiggled my fingers at him and grinned as I noticed he was smiling like an idiot.

Then Sango moved to where he could see her, and his jaw dropped.

Oh yeah, I did good.

"You look… amazing."

I swooned. Sango wasn't going to, so I did it for her. She blushed, though. Good job, Miroku!

"Um, thanks. Should we get going?"

Miroku grinned even harder and tugged her close. "We could stay right here instead and get a head start on the rest of our life," he offered, just loud enough for me to hear. I buried my face in my hands as a smack rang out.

What a good start to a date.

After Miroku begged for forgiveness, he gallantly let her lead the way.

I followed closely behind. No reason to let Miroku flounder through this alone…

OoO**OoO**OoO

A/N: Sorry guys! I completely forgot to upload this chapter back when it was posted on LJ… but it means you get two chapters now if you're not following me over there!

**Disclaimers:**

I have no legal rights to the InuYasha characters; that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of Japanese and English companies. I just abuse them for the giggles.

Anything from Power Rangers (like our beloved narrator) belongs to Saban.

"Kismet" is written for the LJ community mirsan_fics. This entry, 447 words long, was originally posted August 16, 2010.


	10. Headtilt?

*Headtilt*?

"So what happened?"

For all Sango prides herself on being super-aware of her surroundings, I'm pretty sure she wasn't expecting me to jump her the moment she shut the door. HA! Shows her what she knows.

She turned away quickly, but she couldn't hide from me... she was _blushing_!

"Sango! What. Happened?" Honestly! She _knows _I need to live vicariously through her now! I needed the salacious details!

She changed quickly, keeping her back to me. Eventually, with a sigh, she turned around. And lost it. "He... he kept _talking_," she wailed.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Well... _yeah_. That kinda happens on a date-"

"It wasn't a date!"

"Ah, that's right. My mistake." My tone said otherwise. Duh.

Seriously, there is one thing really wrong with the girl. She... "Over-Sangos" things.

Sorry, I should be more clear. Over-Sango, verb, to get so caught up into what might possibly happen that one comes up with a violent gameplan without actually having an enemy. And you think I'm joking, but seriously! If she's going nuts (like she clearly was then), she'll guess who could possibly be to blame and declare war on them.

Hey, I never said Sango was sane. In fact, I said she should just bone him, but she just glared like I had said something wrong.

_Sigh_. She's really hopeless sometimes.

It was quiet for a moment - I needed a new plan of attack - when Sango finally said, "I need your help."

This was gonna be _FUN_.

OoO**OoO**OoO

**Disclaimers:**

I have no legal rights to the InuYasha characters; that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of Japanese and English companies. I just abuse them for the giggles.

Anything from Power Rangers (like our beloved narrator) belongs to Saban.

"Kismet" is written for the LJ community mirsan_fics. This entry, 250 words long, was originally posted on October 18, 2010.


	11. O RLY?

O RLY?

"Okay, so what do you really want from Miroku?" The first step to getting these two together was to deal with Sango's issues.

"Well-"

"Oh my God, you're _blushing_!" She'd been doing that a lot really. It's so freaking adorable!

"I am not!" She did that denial thing a lot, too.

"You so are. I fought evil giant birds in a ninja suit paler than your cheeks. What kind of dirty thoughts are in your brain?" I grinned. "And here I thought you didn't like him. I knew I should have followed you on your date!"

"It wasn't a date! And what, you didn't?"

I pouted. "No, Sesshoumaru made me go hunt a demon."

"You should have called me!"

"You were on a date!" I stopped her before she could argue again. "Anyway, you said you wanted my help. With what? Getting him? Cuz that's the only help you're getting from me..."

"Get your own man!"

Ouch! Low blow! "I wish. Listen, I was forced to break Tommy's heart, so I will live vicariously through you and you will live happily with Miroku so help me God."

Getting ready for bed, Sango looked at me in the mirror and rolled her eyes. As if I wasn't serious. "Well, I was going to ask for your help in making him ease up."

"Sango, he's your soul mate. It's so romantic!"

"It's creepy!"

"It is not! You're so special that some higher power went out of their way to make a person who will love you forever." She glowered. "C'mon, smile! You have a destiny!"

"Can't I have a car instead?"

Of course she'd want a car rather than a sexy, devoted man. She's so... practical. As if she thinks she can fight fate, Miroku, and me.

Really, she should know better.

OoO**OoO**OoO

**Disclaimers:**

I have no legal rights to the InuYasha characters; that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of Japanese and English companies. I just abuse them for the giggles.

Anything from Power Rangers (like our beloved narrator) belongs to Saban.

"Kismet" is written for the LJ community mirsan_fics. This entry, 300 words long, was originally posted November 20, 2010.


	12. I'mma Let You Finish, But

I'mma Let You Finish, But...

One thing I learned early on as a Ranger was to never ignore a potential ally. And one major partner-in-true-love was a girl in Sango's shoes… only, Kagome Higurashi _adored_ the man she was destined to be with. 

Everything went down one evening after meeting in Sesshoumaru's office. I was to begin training with Kagome regarding my spiritual powers, and Kagome was supposed to work with Miroku on hers. And Kagome had pretty much the cutest shoes ever, so I needed to know where to find them.

The conversation evolved, considering I couldn't get them in America (the jerks) and Kagome was too hung up on InuYasha to take me back over there.

Meeting Kagome was one of the best things that could have happened - she was so totally in love with InuYasha and with the idea of love at first sight and true love and destiny. So of course, she wanted InuYasha to tell Miroku and Sango's story.

Sango was... less enthusiastic.

"You don't think this is all a bit ridiculous?" Sango asked Kagome, looking at her like somebody staring at a creepy, icky, confusing-looking bug. "The whole 'soul mates' thing?" The silly girl even put finger-quotes around "soul mates."

Kagome stared at her, eyes wide. "No! Not at all!" She clutched InuYasha's arm as though afraid he'd disappear. "I always felt _weird_ when I was with other boys – not unhappy, but like it was wrong. And it was! Because the Gods put InuYasha on this planet just for me!" She sighed dreamily – sort of like I had, when I'd first heard the story – and I knew I had somebody else on my side.

Miroku looked about as happy as I did. "Isn't it romantic?"

"It's pretty creepy," Sango insisted. "I'm fine without you!"

Kagome gasped at that. Miroku actually looked hurt; Sango seemed distressed for a moment before hardening her face, as though she were going into battle. She wasn't going to back down – not from this.

Sango's such a Red-type. She's very strong physically, and really stubborn. She's also not really well-known for thinking her plans all the way through…

This is something I plan to use against her!

"But even if you're fine, Sango-chan," Kagome said softly, "isn't it better to be _happy_ with him?" She threw her arms out wide. "You shouldn't just be content with somebody else when you can have somebody who's designed just for you! You two fought together and lived together and were happy and-"

She turned to InuYasha. "Right?"

InuYasha seemed ready to leap off a building (not that it would hurt him, honestly) to make her happy; when he realized Kagome was pro-Miroku-and-Sango, he was onboard faster than I could even imagine. The way he held her, gazed at her all sappy-like and doted on her made me ache for what used to be…

But that's not what this story is about!

This is a story about a story about a monk and demon slayer, from 500 years ago, as related by a madly-in-love half-demon.

"You two," he said, pointing at Miroku and Sango, "were very much in love back in the day."

He amended his statement, "Well, mostly happy. When we weren't chasing around your zombie brother or fixing the hole in his hand or dealing with all the women he seemed to collect." When Miroku started to turn red, InuYasha narrowed his eyes. "Are you _still_ doing that?"

"Yes," Sango all but growled. "Is there an off switch?" I think I detected a bit of the green-eyed monster there! Hahaha, score!

"Usually you used to knock him around with your Hiraikotsu. Or slap him. Or drag him away. It was pretty funny."

Sango bit her lip, looking furious. It was obvious what the problem was: she'd have to show she was upset to make him stop. The look on her face was great!

"Anyway, after Naraku was destroyed, you guys got married and had six kids, eventually. You fought hard for your relationship, even if Sango kept getting pissy with you for being a womanizer." InuYasha sobered suddenly, looking really upset. "Miroku was the first to go. He got sick; it wasn't uncommon then. Not a lot of health care, you know. Kagome here – well, not her, but the person she was back then – caught whatever it was while taking care of him."

InuYasha's eyes grew dark in memory. Poor guy. It must be hard being a demon, or even a half-demon. They live so long and see so much death. "Sango, you took it really hard… they died really close together. Most of your kids were fairly grown, though, and they took care of you until you died a few years later. But here you are," InuYasha nodded proudly, "and now you guys can be happy again!"

Sango looked like she wanted to refute the statement, but when her eyes darted to Miroku, she bit her lip. He grinned at the subtle show of progress in their "relationship." Maybe hearing their story would let her know that resistance is futile!

"Look," she finally said. "Just because we were happy then doesn't mean it's going to happen now. "

"Why not?" Kagome asked innocently. "I've never been happier than when InuYasha came to me…"

Sango spluttered, before finally settling on, "That was 500 years ago. I'm not that person, and he's not that person. We've lived different lives and seen different things and know different people."

"But that's changing," I pointed out, much to Sango's dismay. "After all, you guys are all meeting up again, and even going after jewel shards. Shippou's around occasionally, and Kirara's here…"

Sango rolled her eyes and changed the subject to the training we'd have to do eventually.

I marched over to Kagome and tugged her away. I had a new ally – and it was time to do some plotting!

OoO**OoO**OoO

**Disclaimers:**

I have no legal rights to the InuYasha characters; that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of Japanese and English companies. I just abuse them for the giggles.

Anything from Power Rangers (like our beloved narrator) belongs to Saban.

"Kismet" is written for the LJ community mirsan_fics. This entry was originally 849 words long, and posted on March 26, 2011.


	13. U No Can Has

U No Can Has

Miroku, Kagome, Shippou and I make a great team. Our plan was kinda bold. Maybe even a little evil. But I stole it from a Yellow Ranger friend of mine, so I know it has at least a 51-percent chance of working!

Miroku had been around for about four months. In that time, he'd started to make progress, with a little help from fate… the first time he was injured in battle, that bit of her that is who she used to be (wow, that's a confusing sentence) piped up and hadn't shut up since.

It's just a tiny little voice, but still – entirely useful.

Miroku was a playboy. Oh, don't get me wrong; he loved Sango from the moment he met her. But he's always been used to a steady supply of willing women, and Sango wasn't one.

So one weekend, we… well, "encouraged" him to go find a nice woman to spend an evening with. With his looks ("and charms," he insisted), it wouldn't take him long.

I knew things were looking up with a flustered Sango tugged me into her room, away from where I had been giving him clothing tips. "What are you _doing?_" she hissed angrily.

I put on my best innocent-face. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you wanted _me_ to date him!"

"Yeah, but if you're not going to, he deserves some fun at least, right?" I reasoned.

Sango's face twitched as she tried to hide the fact that she was jealous.

VICTORY.

OoO**OoO**OoO

**Disclaimers:**

I have no legal rights to the InuYasha characters; that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of Japanese and English companies. I just abuse them for the giggles.

Anything from Power Rangers (like our beloved narrator) belongs to Saban.

"Kismet" is written for the LJ community mirsan_fics. This entry, 250 words long, was originally posted June 12, 2011.


	14. U Mad?

U Mad?

I used to think making people angry was bad. You know, them not liking you and making them upset. I can't help it; I'm a Pink Ranger, okay? I like people to be happy.

But making Sango angry made Miroku happy… so that counts, right?

Anyway, after Miroku went and hit on a bunch of girls, Sango was all sorts of distressed. She didn't like Miroku being with other women (that whole "soul mate" thing) and she didn't like the fact that she didn't like Miroku being with other women (that whole "jealously" thing).

For several days, things were fairly status quo. Sango glared; Miroku grinned. Sango ignored; Miroku antagonized (I swear that man is masochistic).

They interrupted their regularly scheduled bickering, though, with a full-blown argument. Like, I've never seen Miroku this angry. I wandered through the door, fresh from a trip to the mall (where I bought the world's cutest shoes… but that's not the point) to find them _shouting_ at each other. Sango was beet red and breathing like she'd run a marathon. Miroku's eyes were narrowed and cold, and he was so motionless that it was really creepy.

"Um… what's going on?"

Sango was the first to respond. "Miroku, here, is a demon sympathizer. Did you know that?"

I was confused. "Like… he feels bad for them?" Remember, I didn't grow up in the whole demons versus other demons versus humans debate. I was fighting aliens.

Yes, this is my life. How many people can say that?

Anyway, Miroku answered first. "I am not a _sympathizer_. I am simply aware, unlike Sango, that not all demons are bad."

"They should be exterminated." Both their voices were scary-dark.

"Wait," I piped up. "Shippou's a demon and you like him. And Kirara." The adorable kitty demon mewed at me from the top of the bookcase. I was trying to think of others. "Lord Stick-Up-His-Butt is a jerk, but InuYasha's not _bad_. After all, he brought Miroku to you!"

She looked at me as though this was not a selling point toward the half-demon. "That's different."

"How?" Miroku and I asked at the same time.

"Demon slayers have worked for demons for centuries," Sango pointed out angrily. Even I could tell she was kind of changing the subject. "That's ridiculous. We're used as nothing more than weapons in a demon war, when we have a long history of keeping them at bay."

"And you do," Miroku pointed out. "Your arguments and excuses are empty. You have no substance, and you're painting all of a species with the same brush. There are humans that murder, humans that rape. By your way of thinking, demons have every reason to hate you as much as you hate them, despite you never having done either. You've only attacked demons who have attacked humans."

Sango looked like she wanted to slap him, but didn't really have an argument.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sango," he finally said. He left, going to his room.

She glared at me (like I had anything to do with this!) and sighed. "See? Now I have another reason to hate InuYasha."

OoO**OoO**OoO

**Disclaimers:**

I have no legal rights to the InuYasha characters; that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a bunch of Japanese and English companies. I just abuse them for the giggles.

Anything from Power Rangers (like our beloved narrator) belongs to Saban.

"Kismet" is written for the LJ community mirsan_fics. This entry, 521 words long, was originally posted September 02, 2011.


End file.
